Shot Through The Heart
by Lara Hillins
Summary: Harry is fed up of Draco playing games with his heart and plans to change it.
1. Shot Through the Heart

**Shot Through the Heath- Bon Jovi**

Shot through the heart,  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name.

It was all Harry could do to curl up as the blonde walked away from him. The pain hurt him as much as ever, yet still Draco insisted on saying he loved him however badly he showed it, and however much pain was caused every time he acted like this.

Harry hated it, never knowing what he'd find when he met up with the boy he had fallen for slowly. Today he'd tried his best to keep Draco there, but he had been able to tell from the expression on Malfoy's face that nothing would be any good. The pain although anticipated still felt like he'd been shot with a loaded gun, even worse than any spell Harry had been hit with before.

I play my part, and you play your game  
You give love a bad name.  
You give love a bad name.

Harry was ready the next day, for the guilty apology, the sorrowful glances all the way through their morning lessons and the eventual ask for forgiveness. It was the same every time, and Harry was at the edge of his sanity in trying to stay with Draco through it all.

"Is this all a game to you?" Harry snapped later that day, the first time his boyfriend had found a chance to talk to him and before anything else could be said between them.

Draco looked shocked, but not hurt that Harry had asked it. "What would you do if it was, Harry?" He sneered, "Carry on waiting for me to grow up surely."

Harry shrugged, tired of the riddles. "If it was a game then I'd finally let go of the love I feel for you because you've already given love such a bad name that it's hardly worth feeling anymore." He replied, steadily, partly wondering what reaction he'd get from Draco Malfoy.

Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips.

The slap was still fresh on Harry's cheek from when he suggested he'd let Draco go. Apparently pain from Harry wasn't something the Slytherin liked feeling. The moment after Harry had spoken had been pure shock though, not pain, that came after.

"You'd do that?" Draco had gasped after slapping Harry. "You wouldn't fight for me to stop the game?"

Harry could only sigh when asked that. "I've been fighting for you to stop the game since I first thought this might just be a game to you, about a month after we got together. Nothing has changed since then, not one thing. You're still just as passionate when you're in a good mood, so wonderful making me feel alive, and it still hurts just as much when you decide that "it's just not the time" or "I don't want to do this tonight" " Harry mimicked, once again to show the way Draco made him felt with his mood swings.

Draco had just forced that smirk he'd worn through their first 6 years at Hogwarts and stared at Harry. "That hurts our poor saint Potter, does it? Hasn't he ever learnt that people are going to act in strange ways when they love someone?"

"Yes he has learnt that, but poor Harry also knows that love is something that's meant to make you feel good. This doesn't. This makes Harry feel like he's deliberately walking in front of a gun and getting shot through his heart." Harry carried on imitating Malfoy's tone, too easily referring to himself in 3rd person, but knowing he'd actually made an impact on Malfoy when the blonde had just walked away without a word, the Malfoy smirk in place and nails digging into his palms.

A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye.

The next day Harry stayed with Ron and Hermione, only noticing Draco enough to smile slightly at him, unsure what was happening between them after his words yesterday. Draco didn't try to get Harry to talk to him, but he was lost in his thoughts more perfectly than he could be by anyone normal.

Hermione was worrying aloud by potions when Harry joined her and Ron for the first time that term. "What's happened Harry? Are you arguing with Draco?" She fussed, trying to check Harry was alright whatever was happening.

"It's fine Hermione, I just gave Draco something to think about after getting fed up of his games yesterday." Harry muttered, too quiet for Draco to hear as he paused behind Hermione, after hearing the end of the fussing.

"Well we could talk it over if he wanted to, but I'm not sure he would just yet. I still have some thinking to do." Draco whispered to himself before moving off, not realising Hermione had heard and spun around to look at him.

Hermione only watched Draco for a minute before turning again to Harry. "He was and is your dream still isn't he?" she said in hushed tones, shy about admitting it where other people could hear.

"Now it seems like that last kiss will be my first kiss goodbye." Harry whispered sadness in his voice.

Still close enough to hear the tone but not the words of Harry's whisper, Draco felt mad at whoever had put the sadness there, before thinking it was probably him.

WHOA! You're a loaded gun  
WHOA! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me the damage is done.

That evening Harry couldn't sleep, but didn't want to find Draco or talk it over. Instead he put his invisibility cloak on and left the marauders map in his dorm as he went for a walk through the corridors.

Draco had guessed if Harry left the Gryffindor tower that night it would be under his cloak and with no plans to meet him, which meant if he was to find and talk to Harry it would have to be done by listening for his footsteps and being careful. Harry couldn't run away from him if he was going to say what he wanted to, so the blonde hid, disillusioned beside the Gryffindor tower, ready to move silently after the quiet footsteps Harry usually made under the cloak.

Harry only managed to walk to five minutes after leaving the tower before he found himself grabbed and pinned to a wall from behind, the invisibility cloak falling from his shoulders. "Who's there? Why have you pinned me? And Get the stupid disillusionment charm off already." Harry demanded to the shadowy figure in front of him, which almost blended into the pattern of the wall behind him.

"You're pinned so I might actually have a chance to talk to you." Draco laughed, focusing his wandless magic on removing the charm. "Besides I like being in charge if you haven't noticed."

Harry frowned, unsure whether he wanted to listen to Draco starting his games again, and certain that if he did he would end up caught forever in the games Draco played. "I'm going to start calling you a gun, because tonight you're not going to hurt me but what about tomorrow? Are you getting me back only to start those games again?"

Draco's grin fell from his face at Harry's questions. "I know the damage has been done, but is there any chance for me to get your trust back?" He asked seriously.

"Draco, you keep playing the games, and hell I love you anyway but it hurts for you to play these games all the time." Harry looked at the floor, trying to hide the vulnerable side which had come to the surface at the suggestion Draco Malfoy would try to change for him.

"Potter did you just hear me. I don't want to play any games, so just tell me if I can get your trust back." Draco half-glared, slightly annoyed that Harry seemed set on not believing he'd change unless he heard the words.

Harry smiled, a small half-smile but a smile non-the-less "You can, but I guess it'll take time, and a few arguments knowing us. Just please stop walking away, abandoning me like you do. It always feels like I've done something wrong when you do that."

"I promise I'll try not to." Draco replied, sealing his promise with a soft kiss on Harry's lips.


	2. Run for Your Life

Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl  
Than to be with another man  
You better keep your head, little girl  
Or I won't know where I am

Harry was expecting it already and knew how to see it after the time he'd spent with Malfoy, or arguing with him before that. Even if the games were over and Draco was trying to change for him there was still the part of the Malfoy heir which needed that attention from somewhere, usually through another flirt, even if Harry could always offer it, if only Draco would think of that.

The jealousy was biting through Harry as he saw Draco Malfoy once again start chatting and flirting with Blaise as though he wasn't with Harry. Even from across the hall Harry didn't need any help to notice the lavish attention which was poured upon the Slytherin by his boyfriend.

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl

Draco ignored it as usual, refusing to admit just how much he loved Harry's jealous streak. Blaise was the perfect friend to allow him the treat of a jealous Potter. The Slytherin's all knew that Draco had a boyfriend, especially since he kept on sneaking out at night without any pranks being shown the next day, but they didn't know who it was, not yet. As the muggle proverb Draco had sometimes heard said, he was an ostrich with his head in the sand as far as the extent of Harry's jealousy went.

Although he was curious when an apparently scheming Harry left Dinner earlier than usual, but Draco assumed it was just some prank on his friends that Harry was planning.

Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

The next day, Harry was about to change Draco's ignorance, leaving the Great Hall soon after Zabini left, much to the shock of Draco. It was time to stop the flirting and if that meant going to the recipient instead of the source then Harry was more than willing to do just that.

"Zabini, wait a moment will you?" Harry called, effectively stopping the Slytherin in his tracks by the cheerful tone.

Blaise was careful as he turned around, knowing through instinct not to trust Harry Potter however much he thought it might be safe to. "What do you want Potter?"

Harry was calm when facing the boy Draco had been flirting with. "I want something you can actually cause to happen. He should have expected this anyway, but apparently not. You do know Draco Malfoy is dating somebody don't you?"

"Of course it's common knowledge in Slytherin, although we're trying to work out who it is. Seems they can't be the jealous type since Draco still acts like he does, if you ask me." Blaise started to lean against the wall, wondering how Malfoy had anything to do with what Potter wanted.

"He is the jealous type, especially now Draco is meant to be trying to change. Spread the word in Slytherin that Draco should learn not to flirt with other guys. Other than that, what could I do to sneak into the Slytherin common room under my invisibility cloak, say tomorrow evening?" Harry asked, making it as clear as he could without actually saying the words that he was Malfoy's boyfriend.

Zabini stared, shocked at the clear admission. "Fuck, err sorry Potter. If you know where the entrance is then the password is 'bezoar' for this week. Get in before people start leaving the Great Hall I suggest."

"Oh and please Zabini, don't tell him or anyone who might pass it on that this happened." Harry said before heading to the Gryffindor common room to study before he met Draco that evening.

Well you know that I'm a wicked guy  
And I was born with a jealous mind

Draco was completely relaxed at breakfast the next day, because he wasn't thinking that Harry hadn't reacted the way he normally did when jealous of Draco flirting with the other Slytherin's. He wasn't even thinking about Harry's vague words as he left.

That was before he saw Harry, grinning at him, dangerously, and an owl flying down towards him with a letter. It was more of a note when Draco retrieved it from the owl, which read, "You might be Slytherin, but here's a secret, I almost was too. You should look out for my wicked streak if you want to play the jealousy game. Especially after saying you'd try to change and stop the games."

Malfoy's heart thudded, barely noticing the strange looks he was getting off Blaise, Pansy and Goyle.

And I can't spend my whole life  
Trying just to make you toe the line

Harry had disappeared before Draco could look at him curiously at dinner that night. Somehow Blaise had learnt who Draco was dating and was refusing to flirt or even explain how he, and everyone else in Slytherin knew. Hermione just shrugged when she saw Malfoy watching as though wondering where Harry had gone, but looked like she knew something about it.

Pushing thoughts of Potter out of his head Draco carried on with his meal not flirting as much as he could have done, but still flirting a little with the people who allowed him to. The only thought of Harry that refused to leave Draco's mind was a question 'What if he didn't want to meet up as usual that night?'

By the time the Slytherin's returned to their common room Harry was comfortably hidden so he could move out of the way of people without alerting anyone to his presence. Draco had also managed to convince people they could flirt with him all they liked because Harry Potter wasn't that possessive of him, except Blaise Zabini still refused to, claiming he knew better after seeing the other Gryffindor's being jealous easily. "Come on Blaise, he isn't even here. What's wrong with harmless flirting?" Draco tried, knowing that his friend was the best flirt around if he'd let himself act like he normally did.

"Do you really think that after all his life Harry doesn't know how to learn things like what happens around someone he cares for?" Blaise replied shaking his head, but sitting beside Draco in front of the fire.

"Of course he doesn't, if he could then surely he would have stopped me completely by now." Draco laughed, stroking Blaise's hair.

Blaise smirked, "What's to say he hasn't got a plan in place already?"

Leaning his head on Zabini's shoulder Draco laughed, "I'm the Slytherin, surely I can tell if someone is plotting to change this."

Harry watched the flirting and apparently fussing with danger in his mind, but knowing Blaise was just playing a role to get Draco caught. There was already a note in his hand for Draco to get that night, but the plan had changed when Draco had scoffed at his ability to plan how to stop the flirting. With a tap to Blaise's shoulder Harry showed he needed to leave and a change in plan had happened, not that Blaise knew the plan at all.

Outside the Slytherin common room Blaise looked questioningly at the Gryffindor.

"That plan wouldn't work on Draco, because he likes the jealous streak he sat and denied. I have 2 options because of it. 1) Spend my life trying to make him toe the line, or 2) beat him at his own game, sorry for the storm that he'll soon be to anyone and everyone." Harry explained, before disappearing away.

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

Seamus and Dean knew what Harry was doing, Ron was convinced of a break up although none of them had ever expected Harry to manage the plan, but Harry needed them for the plan to work. Hermione disapproved as usual, but whole-heartedly understood why he needed to teach Draco the hard way what jealousy felt like.

Blaise only knew that he had better keep away from Draco Malfoy if Harry's plan was anything like what he expected. Draco was just clueless as he carried on flirting at the start of dinner. Then he stopped everything and stared.

Harry was laughing, leaning on Seamus in a way that could almost have been an embrace. Dean was smiling at them both for a moment before pouting and saying something. Still grinning Harry shook his head then pushed a strand of Dean's hair from his cheek. Ron was laughing with them, jokingly making gestures pairing Harry with either of them. Hermione was trying to stop the actions, smiling lightly at the boys.

Blaise watched from the opposite end of the Slytherin table as Draco glowered at the Gryffindor's, eventually catching Harry's eye. There was a battle of wills for a moment before Harry mouthed "Astronomy Tower, midnight."  
An owl landing beside Draco distracted him from the continuing actions of the Gryffindor table. 'Enjoy the show Draco. You could find a way to stop it, but I doubt you will. Is your head still hidden in the sand that yesterday I tried to work against? '

Let this be a sermon  
I mean everything I've said

Baby, I'm determined  
And I'd rather see you dead

There were crashes and thuds from the astronomy tower as Harry approached it, listening carefully for any suggestion that Draco didn't want him to turn up. Malfoy already guessed Harry would think like that when hearing the crashes and had the boy in the room with him before there was a chance for him to head back to the Gryffindor tower.

"What were you doing acting like that?" Draco snarled, his face just inches from Harry's and the picture of fury.

Harry pushed the Slytherin away. "I was being friendly, and allowing the two boys a game, since they were both struggling to ask the other out. Quite a silly thing since most of the house assumes they're a couple already."

Malfoy smirked, thinking he had Harry caught. "You wouldn't act like that for Weasley and Granger, would you Potter? That was more than playing a game to matchmake and you know it."

"Sorry Draco, am I missing something? I believe 6 years of being their best friend and one year of flirting with both of them because I was bored and they needed to hurry up and get together proves I would do exactly that for Ron and Hermione. However I'm still trying to learn the reason for your shameless flirting." Harry countered calmly, watching his boyfriend's reaction to the explanation.

"That's beside the point. The Slytherin's found out. How can you act like that when my house know what's happening?" Draco cried, trying not to let tears fall.

Harry gave a small grin. "Last I saw you were still flirting with them all so I can't believe that they do really know that it's me, otherwise at least some of them would have stopped out of fear of the apparently famous Gryffindor jealousy. I meant what I said Draco. I'm not going to share and that's the truth, so you learn that quickly. I'm tempted to say I'd rather see you dead than with someone else, but we both know that's not true, unless you actually do cheat on me, which it seems you're about this far from doing." Harry held up a hand, with a tiny gap between his thumb and forefinger.

"You know I'd never do that, don't you?" Draco gasped, shocked at the half threat and Harry's suggestion he would cheat.

Harry sighed, tired of being jealous and trying to get Draco to stop. "Draco, You've changed to stop hurting me, then carried on flirting because you like how I get when I'm jealous. My friends, in fact most of my house, have known I'm with you for ages, so imagine how many jokes there are about your flirting with the other Slytherin's so much. The flirting needs to stop, or the whole school needs to know of our relationship."

Draco smiled, "I don't see how you're going to get the entire school to know about a relationship we've kept wonderfully quiet all this time. The flirting will continue if not as clearly as it has gotten to be."

Harry smiled back. "Let's forget this conversation until tomorrow then." He muttered, pulling Draco into the first soft kiss of that night.

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

Draco recognised immediately the owl delivering a letter to Blaise the next day. It was Harry's and the letter was only a line. Looking over the other Slytherin's shoulder he read 'Spread the news, and make the gossip start.'

"What does Harry mean by that? Why is he writing to you anyway?" Draco asked after guessing what might happen.

Blaise ignored him, turning to Pansy and Millicent. "It's time I allowed you two to gossip like you have wanted to since I gave you the information. Start at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang's old friends liked to gossip and are still here."

Across the hall Lavender and Parvati were moving to sit with some Hufflepuff's clearly gossiping, with the glances in Draco's direction getting noticed by more along the table. Soon the same was happening at the Ravenclaw table once Pansy and Millicent had joined them.

Only after Malfoy seemed certain about what was being spread through the hall did Blaise turn to him again. "You really should know better than to ignore the scheming mind of someone who could defeat Voldemort, Draco. Flirting was fun, but learning how he plans was interesting too, even I didn't gather it all."

"You knew about it from Harry? How did he manage that?" Malfoy looked shocked at least, but more worried about the truth that Harry could have been a Slytherin easily.

Blaise shrugged, "He told me, and then showed just how jealous he could be. That invisibility cloak is an impressive thing isn't it?"

"Hang on, are you seriously telling me he showed you that cloak?" Draco was just getting more and more shocked at the revelations being offered. He didn't even notice Harry's laughing stare from across the Great Hall.

"Well he had to for the first plan he made. You managed to change that plan easily without even knowing you did. I'm not even sure what that plan was, only that it hadn't involved me as much as this one did." Blaise explained, before nodding to a Gryffindor girl now stood in front of Draco.

Romilda Vane looked murderous as she stared at the boy she'd only just been told was dating Harry Potter. "You ruined everything." She snarled, before schooling her expression. "So I thought I'd offer you these in good will that you'll treat Harry properly." There was a box of chocolates held out in front of her, with 'I hope you don't' written on the top.

Accepting the chocolates, Draco made a mental note to check them for poison as he replied "I don't plan to, besides where's the proof of these rumours?"

There was a group gathering behind Romilda with most of Harry's fan club gathering there, not that Harry knew they were his fan club, preferring to call them the pesky prats. The group looked close to calling for Draco's blood although he wasn't sure whether that was over the flirting or the fact he was dating Harry Potter. As far as anyone was concerned there was only one choice for the Slytherin left, and that was running to safety somewhere away from there.

I'd rather see you dead, little girl  
Than to be with another man  
You better keep your head, little girl  
Or you won't know where I am

To say Harry had expected the pesky prats to turn on Draco had been an understatement, especially since he'd heard Romilda Vane's latest plan to try and get him, which had involved a mild poison and her saving him only to feed him a love potion or something like that. He'd moved as soon as the group formed in front of Draco, opting to stand near the doors to the Great Hall instead, waiting for the necessary escape of his boyfriend.

There was only one thing strange when Draco started running from the Slytherin table. He was holding a box that looked like it had chocolates in it. Harry knew where they were from in an instant and decided that Malfoy had learnt not to flirt already.

Catching the blonde he pulled Draco into a tight embrace, carefully removing the chocolates from his hands. "I don't think running away suits you at all." He muttered into the Slytherin's ear as he saw the prats halting about 3 metres away.

Draco clutched to Harry, "It doesn't, but neither does getting killed by your fan club."

"Then why are you still holding chocolates from Vane?" Harry whispered, before releasing Draco enough to face the crowd watching them. "Romilda, can you come over here please?" He called.

Romilda looked like Christmas had come early as she walked over to Harry and Draco, smiling. "How can I help, Harry?" She asked innocently.

"I just wanted to return these chocolates to you, Draco's hands need to be free." Harry said, just as innocently, handing the box over to Romilda at the same time. Just to prove the rumours true and that he wouldn't let her tactics affect him or Draco Harry decided to pull Draco into a long kiss as soon as the Chocolates had changed hands.

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

"I'm Harry Potter, and you thought that I couldn't get rumours to spread around the school quickly?" Harry asked quietly later that evening when he was alone with Draco finally.

"I thought you wouldn't want the amount of attention you'll get from people knowing this." Draco replied, kissing Harry's neck instead of moving away to be able to reach his lips and releasing the tight grip his arms had around Harry.

He could feel Harry's shrug, not bothering to pull away to see Harry's indifferent expression. "I'm stuck with fame whether I like it or not, so I might as well use it. Keeping an eye out for Skeeter might be an idea if she decides to check whether we'll allow her to report."

"Good, if we see her, we can give her some stupidly sappy tale for everyone to deny happened for years lacking any of the truth in how we got together." Draco suggested, grinning into Harry's chest.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry agreed, moving his arms away from their position around Draco. "Although if you could stop suffocating me it would be wonderful. There aren't any idiotic fangirls around anymore."

Draco sighed, and shivered only slightly loosening his grip. "Perhaps that's true, but it's quite scary to be faced with those girls when I'm not expecting to be. Besides, you're comfortable and I can listen to your heart from here."

"I'm not comfortable with the tightness of your grip, but if you let go and let me rearrange us you can carry on listening to my heart if you would like that." Suggested Harry, moving once Draco's grip was loose enough to lean against the cushions they'd gathered in the small room they'd found, making Draco curl up on his side, with his arms still around Harry but not tightly, and his head on his heart.

"Alright, you win. This is a comfier position." Draco mumbled, content to just hold and be held by Harry after such an energetic day of


End file.
